


My Everything

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Threesome - M/M/M, can be read as any combination of romantic or platonic, or just close friendship, slightly AU for IM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: When Steve loves, he puts his whole heart into it. When he loses, it breaks him. But what happens when loving someone means letting them go?(What happens when he finds he doesn't have to?)





	My Everything

Bucky was his everything. Best friend, brother, lodestone.

Bucky would hold him as he struggled to breathe – his body betraying him.

Bucky had his back in fights – fists flying, fast and hard.

Bucky could make him smile, make him laugh.

When Bucky ‘died’ – whole unit captured, presumed dead – he refused to believe it. Found him, rescued him.

And when he asked for help, Bucky didn’t hesitate, following him across Europe as he hunted HYDRA.

When Bucky fell, it destroyed him. He was lost. It was hardly a surprise when only a few days later he found a way to follow.

 ____

Tony is his everything. Best friend, team mate, anchor.

Tony holds him as he struggles to breathe – his mind betraying him.

Tony has his back in fights – repulsor blasts fast and bright.

Tony can make him smile, make him laugh.

When Tony ‘dies’ – home bombed and destroyed, presumed dead – he refuses to believe it. Finds him, aids him.

And when he asks for help, Tony doesn’t hesitate, guiding him across Europe as he chases a ghost.

When he woke, lost in a new world, it was Tony who put him back together. And now he’s brought Bucky back to him.

 ____

Steve should be happy.

He has both his best friends here with him.

And despite the odds – the history between them – they can tolerate each other. Like each other. _Love_ each other.

Steve should be happy.

After all they’ve been through they deserve to be happy, to have someone who cares. And who better?

He watches as they hold each other through their bad days.

He watches as they cover each other’s back in fights – movements perfectly in sync.

He watches as Tony makes Bucky smile, and Bucky makes Tony laugh.

Steve should he happy. But he just feels alone.

 ____

“Hey, punk.”

“Hey, winghead.”

Steve jumps as two figures appear either side of him, arms – three warm and one cold – wrapping around.

“Stop it. You’re being all noble and self-sacrificing and  _blind_. Again.”

“Seriously, you’re making me talk about feelings, here. You know I’m allergic. But I don’t see another choice.”

“We tried waiting for you, but at this rate, that’s never gonna get us anywhere. So we’re gonna put it to you straight. Stop moping. We’re still here. “

“Yep, not getting rid of us that easily. You’re stuck with us now.”

“Steve, we love you. You’re our everything.”


End file.
